ZPD Annual Fundraiser
by Sandsstill
Summary: Same Old Song and Dance. Nick tries to pull a fast one and Judy gets even. One Shot


ZPD Annual Fundraiser

Sitting in the oversized chair with his paws clasped in front of him he watched as the stone face of the old ox slid his glasses down over his nose and looked over them at him. "Wilde, I gave you this on request. It's usually a senior officer who handles this particular event."

"Yes sir, that's why I brought you this." He handed the disc over to Bogo along with a sheet of paper he had held under his paws. He watched as the old scarred face slipped the disc into his computer. The machine sprang to life and Bogo leaned back in his chair crossing his arms before a small smile crept over his muzzle. He turned his attention to the paper scanning it briefly before his eyes grew wide and snapped to the fox sitting in front of him again.

Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end; a sudden heat began to wash over him as he began to tug at the collar of his uniform. The buffalo glared at him for what seemed to be an eternity before he leaned back in his chair. "No-Wilde, this is a charity event. If this doesn't go the way you think it will, it could be a public relations nightmare."

"Y-yes sir, I've thought about that. Just hear me out Chief, if it does go the way I think it will, think about how it would affect the public relations and the image of the department, and it would also be- _perfect_." The fox sat fumbling with his tie and fingers for a brief few minutes as the dark furred mammal in front of him sat silently.

Bogo watched as his second smallest officer shifted in the chair several times. _Well he did ask, that's a surprise in itself without pulling any of his shenanigans, doesn't appear to be joking about this, seems to have put some thought behind it._ The fox nearly jumped out of the chair when he heard the resounding deep voice again. "Officer Wilde, have you considered the ramifications this might have on yourself and the _other_ officers involved if it doesn't go _according to plan_?"

The fox's ears fell back and he began scanning the floor before he sighed heavily. "I have sir, I have discussed this with the group and we have a contingency plan to minimalise any _ill_ affects it could have under the circumstances." Chestnut eyes watched as the fox chewed his lip while inspecting all the items on his desk.

"Have you considered what these actions may do to you _, personally_ , and your _career_ , Officer Wilde?" Bogo watched as the fox visibly slumped in his chair, his shoulders fell forward, his head hung low and he cupped his paws together. _Oh crap- he- really- has- thought- about- this_. "I see." He said as he steepled his hooves in front of him, leaned forward and slipped his glasses on before scanning the paper again. "Very well, I'll allow it, under one circumstance, or _condition_ as I should have said that instead."

"YES SIR! Thank you sir!" The fox jumped off the chair with a steadfast salute and headed towards the door. In all his excitement he forgot protocol as he slipped out the door and ran down the second story hallway leaving the office before being formally dismissed. Bogo sighed and shook his head scanning the paper in front of him before he smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Crazy fox." The old water buffalo clenched his forehead in his hooved paw. _Damn he's good, he just hustled me and he wasn't even trying. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake._ The stiffness faded from his shoulders and the rest followed as the thoughts ran through his mind, he ran his hoofed paws over his face dragging his bottom lip open towards his desk as he let out a long groan of defeat.

"Good evening! Welcome to the annual police mammals charity event."

Watching the announcer from a table that had been marked with each specific officer's name for reservation, Judy leaned forward towards the friendliest predator she had ever met. "Clawhauser? What are they doing this year? I've never seen the room arranged like this before." The cheetah shrugged with an overly friendly smile as he sipped from the tapered glass before she turned to look at the Chief who was sitting opposite the table. "Don't know Hopps, they've been really secretive about it this year, all I know is that it's not the regular band and that the entertainment was changed" Clawhauser replied. Judy looked back at the Chief again, who seemed to be in his usual indifferent mood.

"We have some special entertainment for you tonight…"

"Nick, do you know…" her words fell on an empty chair behind her as she heard the announcer finish. "…put together by our finest officers of precinct one." Judy's heart sank and an uncomfortable sense of foreboding dread ran from her toes all the way to her ears as she scanned Bogo's face. Nothing, he still sat unphased, with a characteristic dead expression on his face. She scanned the room for her partner and snapped her eyes forward when she saw the rusty red fur covered in a familiar blue uniform slide out into the open floor of the auditorium in front of her and all the surrounding tables. "Oh no," she said as she watched him drop to one knee, facing away from her and the audience with his arms held skyward. She openly groaned when the music started "he didn't."

An upbeat bounce lifted through the air as he started shimming both shoulders back and forth and with a wave of each paw to the side of the open floor several other officers glided out to the floor behind him in fluid steps that created a uniform triangle behind him. Her fists balled in her lap and without thinking she shot a glare across the table to reach Chief Bogos sight, only to have him turn abruptly to face her and lock eyes. "You agreed to this?!" she spat. Clawhauser openly gasped as he looked behind him to view the chaos. Judy had one eyebrow angled above a very angry brow with the other scrunched into her other trembling eye while simultaneously gritting her teeth at the large buffalo. A large buffalo that Clawhauser couldn't believe was actually looking a little peekid as he visibly shrank away from the little rabbit sitting across from him.

"Bogo…" she all bust hissed across the table, "I swear if he embarrasses me, there won't be anyone big enough in Zootopia to keep me from…." A sudden eruption of slamming and noise erupted all around the hall as Judy turned her attention back to the 'stage'. Her mouth fell open and she openly gawked at the spectacle in front of her as the chorus came to a break with all the mammals behind him forming a zigzag line dancing in and out of each other's paths as he slid from one side of the floor to the other. Judy realized that the commotion was caused by the fact that all the other male officers behind him had undone their ties and ripped open their shirts to reveal a simple black shirt under each with the letters ZPD printed in white bold print. They locked their thumbs into their pockets holding the bright blue fabric away from the contrasting color. Each officer was now in a single line formed across the floor moving their bodies in an attempt to imitate a snake slithering along its merry way, while Nick had slid to the side and turned his back towards her. She closed her mouth and gulped when he simply turned his head and winked at her over his shoulder.

The entire auditorium burst into a near state of frenzy when he ripped his own shirt open and tipped his police hat over his right ear and eye then proceeded to slide along the floor as if he were on ice, imitating Michael Catson's moonwalk to near perfection before he turned on a dime tossing his hat to Clawhauser and then clasped the front side of his shirt in each paw removing his blue uniform top to reveal a black t shirt that read in bold white letters the words 'Judy's Partner.' His shirt rested on his elbows as he swayed back and forth from foot to foot while making his way to her when he finally ripped it off leaving it in a heap at Clawhauser's feet.

The dark furred mass of buffalo sucked in a hefty wallop of air, then thought better of it when he realized there were so many other mammals in the vicinity. Instead he grit his teeth when the fox got close enough to the table and through a forced smile and a dangerously quiet tone he simply stated, "Wilde."

"Sorry Chief, can't keep the public waiting, doing my duty entertaining the masses, talk soon!"

With that Judy's ears dropped behind her in a flush of shock and embarrassment when he dropped in front of her and grabbed her by the paw. "No- no- no no!" She swatted at his paws in a desperate attempt to evade his attention only for him to heave her out of the chair where she spun into the open floor in front of the other dancers. In a moment the embarrassment was replaced by rage as she was face to face with a large crowd and a smirking and swaying fox beside her. She crossed her arms and turned to the right to face him directly and dropped her paws to her hips. "Nick!"

He swayed over to her and gently nudged her in the hip with his own as he twirled around her in a full circle, ending up where he began. "Dance with me Fluff." With an angry scowl she looked him up and down before returning her attention to the audience that was clapping and encouraging the slaughter she saw waiting.

"I can't dance Nick, you know that. I can't see how this could get any worse," she said as she gestured at the awaiting crowd.

"You _can_ dance Fluff," he said as he raised his brows up and down several times, then lowered his gaze to an ominously serious tone. A gasp escaped her as her eyes shot wide in revelation. In more than the last several months she had confided in him as they spent more and more time together that she had been a loner in school, someone many other of the rabbit students considered a freak for being different. No one had ever asked her to a dance and she had spent most of the school functions plastered against a wall, an unwilling participant to appease her mother in attending. Therefore, she had never learned how to dance and was essentially blessed with two right feet, as even people with left feet could pick up some kind of incoherent beat. In those previous months Nick and her had spent hours together in their free time and he had been playing around with teaching her how to dance. Hours she thought were sweet and romantic now turned into a spectacle for all to see.

"You planned this didn't you!?" she snarled through grit teeth.

"Hopefully I planned it well, and it can get worse Fluff." The fox rushed forward and was on her faster than a speeding train. She felt her ears shoot up as straight as they could be and an instant rise of temperature rushed through her body as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and placed the other firmly around her waist, letting his paw rest on the small of her back as he got as physically close to her as possible. Her whole body went rigid as he tipped her backwards and her paws went to her chest cupped together as he ground his hips into hers several times in a provocative manner that would have put the movie dirty prancing to shame. The crowd went considerably wild. Reckless hoots and howls along with several shouts of OW-OW shot through the building in an echo that seemed to reverberate back through the room several times.

Her whole body went limp for a moment, and Nick thought she may have fainted until he heard her giggle and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Looking down all he could do was smile as she beamed back at him with the most insincere grin she could muster. "You know I'm going to kill you for this don't you Slick?" A smile from tipped ear to tipped ear spread as he looked down at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh what a wonderful death it will be," he said as he rolled his eyes and lifted her into a full circle twirl.

Bogo sat unmoving as he watched his two smallest officers on the floor in front of him. Hopps had an obvious discomfort at the scene and as usual the fox seemed to be indignant towards her attitude. When he saw the fox swoop in and embrace the rabbit he stood, a look of shock was written all over his bovine face. When he saw the actions of his most irritating officer, the reaction of the rabbit in his arms was all it took for him to take a step forward. She was stiff as a board, paws cupped in front of her in a pleading motion, her eyes scrunched together as tightly as he imagined they could be and a deep crimson ran from the top of her ears all the way into the fur of her face. She had tilted her head to the side, away from the fox, ears erect and feet sliding on the floor between his legs.

A sharp pain in his chest took his attention away from the pair and halted him in taking another step forward. There on his chest was the chubby paw of Clawhauser, claws dug in past his shirt, hopping up and down in front of him and squealing like a kitten. A loud snort seemed to capture the attention of the cat, who immediately sheathed his claws, removed his paw and folded his ears back, diverting his eyes to the ground once he had realized what he had just done. "Sorry Chief, I.." Both mammals lost focus as their attention was diverted back to the officers in the middle of the room with a loud giggle. Both watched open mouthed as Judy's ears fell behind her head, flopping over the fox's arm. Her body went limp in his arms and she lithely locked her paws together behind his head, whispering something unheard as her eyes appeared to be half closed, just before Nick placed a small kiss on her nose and spun her in a swift circle. Bogo lowered his head, and openly grinned at the display, knowing exactly what that look meant, he was more than pleased to sit back down and watch the rest of the show unfold.

Judy spun around and let the twirl allow her to stop facing the fox. In a swift move she placed one paw in front of her and swayed her hips to the music prancing towards him with a large smile _lying_ on her muzzle. He put his paws up in a mock surrender and danced away, only for the two to repeat the move in an exact opposite manner. The crowd was openly clapping to the beat when they finally 'agreed' to dance together and in an almost waltz fashion, they clasped paws and careened across the floor. When Nick went to twirl Judy again, she deftly ducked under his paw and swept her leg in front of her, effectively kicking the fox's feet out from under him. He landed solid on his rump with an 'oomph', momentarily shocked by the maneuver. He openly grinned up at her and tilted his head to the side as the audience erupted into laughter. "Oh that's how you want to play huh?"

She took a few steps away from him staying in sync with the music as she turned her back, throwing her paws in the air and shrugging her shoulders. "Who says I'm playing fox?" she said as she danced away and left him with a wink. With newfound determination and a gleam in his eye he bound off the floor towards her sliding across the tiles until he matched her, grabbing her around the waist and sliding her along with him. They swayed together for a few moments with her back to his chest before he grabbed her paw and turned her again, placing a quick kiss on the top of her paw.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice rabbit?" he asked with another smirk.

"Yes, yes she did," she said as she slipped both paws back into his. Just as she began to move towards him she pulled his paws down towards the floor, jumped up landing on his thighs and kicked off the fox. She did a flip mid air and landed solid on her feet. She turned just in time to watch as his arms flailed for a moment before he tipped back, landing on the floor on his back with a solid thud. The crowd once again burst into a fit of giggles and laughter, and every ZPD officer stood up hooting and chanting at the scene. Nick raised himself up of the floor with his elbows propping him up while smirking a cocky smile back towards his partner as she walked back to him and stuck out her paw to assist him off the floor.

Just as he got off the floor and began to dust himself off she turned her head towards him again. "You know what else my mother taught me right?" she asked. He looked down with a curios expression on his face as he felt her foot slide between his legs. She twisted her ankle at just the right angle with his and effectively knocked one foot out from under him, causing him to lurch forward open mouthed. As he tried to regain his balance he waved his arms in small circles only to tip himself back too far. He used his tail as a counterbalance and kept from falling back but leaned forward to far in the attempt to correct himself and ended up dropping forward onto his knees instead. "She taught me how to outsmart dumb foxes too," she all but purred as she started shuffling away from him while shooting fake guns back at him as she danced a few feet away.

Nick steadied himself on his knees and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow with a sideways smile as he scanned the crowd. Who all in short unison joined their other coworkers in chanting HOPPS- HOPPS-HOPPS. Clawhauser sat bouncing in his chair chewing on his claws as Bogo sat with an overly satisfied grin plastered all over his face. "You know you're awfully _cute_ when you're angry Carrots," he said as he began to lean forward and brace the floor to stand. He caught her stop mid lean and she cringed at the word, only to see her turn away from him and stall when she pulled one ear over her shoulder and peeked out from behind it, just as she swayed her hips in rhythm again his eyes fell onto her tail which she quickly lashed back and forth several times.

In the deepest recess of his gut he felt a shot of pure lust shoot through him as his mind struggled with the fact that she had just done something so blatantly sexual in public. With the shock over riding everything internal he underestimated the distance of the floor his paws were headed towards and slammed them into the ground with enough force to buckle his elbows, causing him to fall flat to the ground landing on his chest and chin. The crowd once again burst into a frenzy of laughter at his expense and he watched as Judy nearly lost her own composure at the sight, doubling over bracing one paw to her knee while she clapped the other against her mouth trying in vain to control the fit of giggles she currently struggled against.

"Sly bunny," he said as he raised his head up and propped it against his paw while running the other on the floor, tracing it in invisible circles on the tile opposite his other arm. He stood quickly and ran to Clawhauser snatching his hat from the shocked cheetah, placing it back on his head as he approached Judy once again who stood thumping her foot with the beat as she placed both paws on her hips with a wide grin and lowered brows towards him.

"What? You wanted to make a scene Slick, let's make a scene, a _really_ good scene," she said with a devilish smile.

"Oh forgive me almighty bunny goddess," he said as he bowed in front of her, removing his hat and placing it at his chest as he waved the other arm out in a wide sweeping motion as he closed both eyes in a grand gesture of submittance, lowering himself further in front of her. He looked up to see she had leaned back and cocked one eyebrow up in consideration of the proposal as she bounced in tandem with the music. "I'm sorry Carrots, the songs almost over, will you finish this dance with me? It _is_ a fundraiser for the ZPD, maybe Chief will use some of the money to replace those ropes in the boxing ring you're always kicking my tail in?" he asked in his most pleading and sincere voice. _Got her,_ he thought as her eyes became excited and her smile softened.

He extended a paw towards her and she clasped it in her own allowing him to turn her in several twirls as they came to rest in front of the other dancing ZPD officers. Both kicked their feet to either side before shuffling to the right, then to the left while moving their arms in an easy sway from left to right. He slid over to her and grabbed both her paws while wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer, moving the pair away from the other dancers towards the front of the open area. "Nick! What are you doing?! You didn't teach me any of this part!" She hissed as he tilted her back into a dip.

"Hang on Carrots, you'll know just what to do for the big finish, you'll catch the steps," he said as he turned and braced against her back clasping both her paws in his own. "You ready? Here it comes in three," he said as he let go of one paw and rotated out so that he was only holding the other. "Two." She smiled and nodded at him as he turned again twirling in front of her and releasing her other paw as he dipped down in front of her. "One."

A loud screech was heard as the DJ fell forward knocking the needle across the record and an echoing gasp went through the entire room as the audience fell completely silent. Judy's arms fell numb at her sides as she watched the fox in front of her dip and turn sliding on his knees, raising one where he rested an outstretched paw towards her as he turned to face her head on. In his paw he held an orange velvet box. After removing his police hat, he placed it at his chest and flipped the box open with his thumb to reveal a gold ring with a large blue stone at the center that was covered slightly with a smaller green gem. At the top of each side lay two distinct fox ears, colored in black hills gold.

She uttered an unbelieving half gasp half laugh as both paws went to cover her muzzle when she heard him speak her name. "Judy Hopps, will you marry me?" Her eyes snapped back to focus on emeralds sparkling with anticipation and hope, laced with a nervousness she had never seen before. Her heart threatened to pound its way out of her aching chest as her vision began to blur and sting. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Warmth spread through her fur as she felt his fingers curl around her cheek and a soft paw pad wiped away the tears on one side of her face. As she leaned into his touch and fought not to break down further, he pulled her into his chest where she wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing into his soft russet fur.

"You bunnies, so emotional," he whispered as he stroked the length of her ears and brushed his cheek around her face before resting his head on hers. "I hate to put a rush on this kind of thing Fluff, but we do have an audience here. Soooo…. Is that a yes?

She felt his chest tighten and he held his breath as she loosened her grip around his neck and nodded vigorously into his shoulder fur. In an instant she felt herself picked up off the floor and away from him as he lifted her above his head. "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" he screamed as he spun around with her above him in the air. The crowd went even more insane than all previous outbursts as he lowered her back down his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Applause and thunderous stomping threatened to topple the two over as he slipped one paw over her shoulder and around her wrist where he brought his other paw to it and placed the ring on her finger. She sobbed several more times, leaning further into his chest as she looked at the ring glittering on her finger. "Wow, I rendered Judy Hopps speechless. I should propose more often." He chuckled as she weakly punched his chest and softly giggled.

On instinct his paws went to cover her sensitive ears and his tucked back at the sound of an all too familiar squeal that brought all paws over ears and every mammal ducked and cringed as all attention was called to the rotund cheetah at the center of where the tables were placed in front of the open floor. Both paws clasped together at his chest, mouth agape, his belly jiggled a few times from his previous bouncing just as his eyes fell skyward and he tipped back falling straight into the side of the table. Bogo managed to grab the tilted piece of furniture and keep it upright while several pieces of glassware toppled over the edges. Nick caught the massive buffalo running his hooves over his face and rolling his eyes at the sight of the downed cheetah while the crowd of onlookers laughed hysterically before he returned his attention to the bunny in his arms. "I think he's happier than we are Carrots."

He chuckled as he rocked her in a back and forth motion with her uttering "uh uh." Just as the two locked eyes a looming shadow appeared above them, towering tall as he folded his arms. Nick shrank back a little and Judy hid her face in his chest clutching his shirt tightly as the thought of being so emotional in front of the boss ran through her mind. Dark coffee eyes threatened to bore holes through the fox as he looked up.

"He-he," he laughed nervously, "Hey Chief…."

"Shut it Wilde," the voice boomed as he felt Judy shrink into a smaller ball that he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He smiled faintly at the towering hulk as the buffalo leaned down towards him and smiled broadly.

"You owe me a new shirt Wilde," Bogo said as he peeled off the garment, tossing it aside. Judy looked back up to see him wearing an identical black t shirt with the same bold white letters of ZPD across his broad chest. "DJ, this is a party! Play it again!" he screamed across the room. The rabbit stood erect in awe as she felt Nicks ears straighten towards the massive buffalo, and his smile lifted into an absurd crest as he stood tall.

Bogo now stood in front of the triangle of officers behind him and thrust one paw out while the other landed firmly on a bowed head that faced away from the right. The DJ put on a wide grin as he started the same song again and all other officers in front and behind him were smiling open mouthed as they watched the buffalo start side stepping in beat, flapping his outstretched paw up and down in sync.

"Ladies and gentle mammals, Augustus Bogo- Chief of Police, City Central, Precinct one!" the fox stated loud and proudly as he swept his paw towards the dancing behemoth. The officers behind him suddenly beamed jaw splitting smiles, and fell out of their own stupor to quickly catch up and match his cloven steps. Judy stood at Nick's side, with Nick smiling wide and Judy flabbergasted at the sight.

"He knew?!" she sputtered as she looked back up at the fox. She pulled herself away to see him better and his paws lifted to her shoulders as he smiled back.

"I asked, this was his only condition of agreement. He said either way it ended, good or bad, it would take the focus back off us." Nick replied.

Astonishment held a grip on her as she looked back and forth between the fox and buffalo several times before she finally wrapped her arms around him again and leaned back pressing her nose to his. "Clever fox," she said as she ran her paw up his neck and scratched behind his ear. She let out a giggle when he tipped his head back into the scratch and one of his feet started jumping lightly as a faint growl escaped his chest. She rolled her eyes as a thought popped into her head before their eyes met again. "Please tell me this isn't going to be our song."

"Aww come on Fluff, it's a great song, a real classic!" Nick almost whined.

She watched as both his paws went out to his sides above his chest in a pleading motion that had 'why not' written all over it before she looked around the room thoughtfully. "Weeeeell, its cheesy, overplayed, used as constant gag material. Rock Thrastley's – Never gonna give you up. Hmm, I guess it is a _classic_. Just like _My Fox_ ," she said as she ran her paw down the front of his muzzle. He smiled back at her mischievously.

"Shall we Fluff?" he asked as he motioned towards the floor.

"We shall," she cooed as she smiled back at him. They waltzed across the open floor once in front of all the other dancers and back out again half way where he swept her off her feet mid turn. Both grinned like idiots at each other as he walked off the floor to the table carrying her bridal style where Clawhauser was now seated panting and fanning himself.

As he set her on her feet he reached down and pulled on his uniform shirt. Judy picked up his tie and started wrapping it around his neck. Just as she pulled the knot together she leaned forward. "You know this isn't over don't you Slick? I'm going to get you back for that display out there tonight." The fox crumpled his brow and put both paws on his hips as a small frown played over his lips.

"Don't you think were even Carrots?! I mean come on! You put me on my tail three times- no four times tonight in front of everybody! And I just…"

He was cut off by her yanking him down by his tie where they locked eyes again and she smiled at him with a devious grin and crinkled nose as she raked her tiny claws through the fur of his neck while running her cheek smoothly through the side of his face until her muzzle rested just at his ear. His mouth fell open and he felt like he had been chewing on cotton for several days as she whispered in his ear, intentionally exhaling soft breaths over and through the fur inside his ear. You're going to get _it_ Wilde," she purred as he slumped over.

He visibly shuddered 'huhuhu' as those same tiny claws ran backwards up the length of his throat scraping against his skin and forcing his maw to close and trap the drool that threatened to escape his now watering mouth. He stood frozen slumped over with his paws hanging limp at his sides as she stepped away , locking eyes with him again until she turned the opposite direction and peeked over her shoulder to look at him as his tie slid through her fingers with her first few steps away. He watched her walk down the aisle swinging her hips purposefully until she reached the glass doors that led outside, only to see her stop, look back and flick her tail playfully several times in a very intentionally slow motion.

The sound of faint giggling and snickers from a few surrounding tables was completely lost on the fox and he shook himself trying to regain control over the fleeting intelligence of his mind as he smoothed out the fur on his neck and shook himself with a 'brrrr' sound as he tried to lay the fur of his tail smooth again and stand straight. Just as a smirk rested lopsided on his face he straightened his tie and started in a fast march forward when he saw her close the doors behind her where she spread her arms across the glass and wiggled her tail again before turning around and curling her finger up and down in a 'come hither' motion as her eyes half closed in a seductive manner.

That swift march turned into a quick jog and just as he reached the doors her eyes went wide as he slammed into them face first only to stagger back in shock. He looked down to see that she had removed the strap to her dress and loosely tied the doors together outside. A large grin appeared on the vulpines face as he watched her laughing at him from the other side, only for her eyes to become as large as twin moons when he lifted one paw into the air beside him. He scanned the doors making sure she was watching as he turned his head in a full circle. Raising one paw into the air he extended one claw and tapped it against the glass. "Oopsie number one Carrots." He lowered his expression and wore a blank face as she put both thumbs to her ears wiggling her fingers back and forth as she stuck her tongue out at him in a mock gesture with all the exaggerated rage of an infuriated kindergartener she could muster. "Oopsie number two" he said as he deadpanned her as he held up two fingers. He extended one foot into the bottom of the doors pushing them forward gently and pulling the strap tight as he put up his third finger and smirked towards her. "And that's Oopsie number three," he said as he extended one claw that easily slipped through the crack of the door and sliced through the satin fabric.

"Wait Nick…" she screamed as she pushed against the doors and smiled nervously at him through the glass. "You know you love me," she said as she tilted her head back and smiled.

The fox lowered his head and raised his eyebrows up and down several times as an impish grin crawled across his lips. "Yes, yes I do," he said as he pushed the doors open forcing her to hop out of the way. Her eyes lit up with playful twinkling as he shoved the doors fully open, only for her to make several bounds down the open sidewalk in a fit of giggling laughter. Just as he cleared the doors he watched her ears disappear around the next corner. His ears fell back and his brow dropped as his eyes narrowed towards his target. He braced his legs against the ground and shoved off with all the force and speed he could muster just as she peeked back around the corner to see him. "Carrots, get back here! You're going to get _it_ for that!"….


End file.
